Cave of Wonders
Event If token has not yet been gained: "...this hidden oasis was once the home of a great magician," Meric explains. "His secrets are said to be lost, but I am sure they can be found. Your reward cannot be much further." The flickering light of your torch reveals rows of magical treasure as you enter the secret vault of a long dead magician. "This chamber is rumoured to hold items of great power," Meric explains. The ancient relics and ornaments shimmer quietly under a layer of dust. "Take your pick!" Dice Gambit (Target: 17) Success :The item you selected glows with inner power as you pick it up. :The Dealer draws Heroes Call. Failure :You select a glass orb that freezes to your hand. With the magical frost quickly spreading up your arm, you smash the sphere against the wall. :The player draws a Life Pain Card. :...but only a few are real," Meric admits, sensing your anger. "The rest are traps for burglars, said to explode - or worse - without warning. Don't worry, this means one less trapped item!" :The room of magical trinkets is silent as you make your decision. :1) Select an item at random. (Dice Target: 15) ::Dice Gambit (Target: 15) ::Success :::(insert text here) ::Failure :::You select a rope, finely woven with silver thread. At your touch it leaps into the air and snakes around your neck. You manage to cut it off after a brief struggle. :::The player draws a Life Pain Card. :::None of the other objects appear to have been disturbed by the effects of the spell. :::You have successfully identified another one of the trapped items. :::The room of magical trinkets is silent as you make your decision. :::A) Select an item at random. (Dice Target: 13) ::::Dice Gambit (Target: 13) ::::Success :::::(insert text here) ::::Failure :::::You select a golden lamp. Holding it aloft, a genie emerges then swats you aside as he floats out the door to freedom. :::::The player draws a Life Pain Card. :::::None of the other objects appear to have been disturbed by the effects of the spell. :::::You have successfully identified another one of the trapped items. :::::The room of magical trinkets is silent as you make your decision. :::::1) Select an item at random. (Dice Target: 12) ::::::Dice Gambit (Target: 12) ::::::Success :::::::The item you selected glows with inner power as you pick it up. :::::::The Dealer draws Heroes Call. ::::::Failure :::::::(insert text here) :::::2) Leave. ::::::(insert text here) :::B) Leave. ::::(insert text here) :2) Leave. ::(insert text here) After finding Heroes Call: :It is more beautiful than I had ever imagined." Meric grabs it hastily from you. "This item will finally allow me to sway the Guild. :I am sorry, my friend," he says, as he puts the artefact in his cloak. "You were a great pupil, and you've played your part, but now you are only a loose end." :You've been ambushed! :The Dealer draws a Silencer of Greed. :The player enters Combat. :"It seems I underestimated you. From the first day you caught me back in the City bazaar, I should have known you'd best me in the end." The young thief winces, as he pushes the artefact towards you. "Take it. It is yours..." :The player acquires Heroes Call. :The player gains this card's token. :The gates to the vault begin to close and you make a hasty exit. :The player gains 4 Fame. Options and rewards (to be deleted when appropriate) After you have already received the token, you can try several times to get an Artefact Equipment by beating a Dice Gambit. Every time you fail you get a Life Pain Card. The target gets lower every time you try, starting with 17, 15, 13, 12, 11, ... You gain 2 Fame. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Desert Crossing (which is added to the map via Desert Trek). Token Unlocks For completing Meric's quest... Heroes CallCategory:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Dice Gambits